El juicio del ganado
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Dan quiere irse a un conierto pero tiene que distaer a Fabia con Ren, Rafe tiene que fingir ser vegetariano para enamorar a Lena, Shun tiene que jugar el "juego de la vida" con Haibaku y unos animales del ganado harán que todo se salga de control.
1. Chapter 1

Yo: ¿qué taaaaalll?

Fabia: Molesta

Yo: ¿Y ahora?

Fabia: ¿Cúando dejarás de hacer historias de manera compulsiva?

Yo:Cuando ya no tenga ideas XD

Disclaimer: BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE Y MENOS BUENA PARTE DE LA TRAMA, O NO HUBIERAN DECLARADO A RAFE CULPABLE XD

* * *

En la casa de la familia Kazami Sheen

Los chicos estaban felices porque cenaban juntos.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu trabajo de carnicería? - dijo Shun

- Genial -dijo Rafe - Me dijaron en donde me salí, donde estaba la acción.

Rafe POV Flashback

Cambiaron la cortadora de carne de 2 cuchillos de filo por 6 de doble filo. Cortaban los animales más rápido que nunca y de manera sangrienta. Y con recpecto a las vacas, ya no se atoran con los cuernos.

Fin Rafe POV Flashback

Shun al escuchar eso se asustó muchísimo y al imaginarse lo que dijo Rafe, sintió nauseas.

- Y bien, Dan, ¿qué piensas hacer el fin de semana? - dijo Fabia muy feliz mirando a su amiguito - ¿Vas a pulir tus bakugan como cada fin de semana? ¿O vas a caminar 3 horas al parque? ¡Oh ya sé! Vas a darle a tus pies el masaje que se merecen.

- ¡Ya Fabia! - gritó Dan - El que esté gastigado no te da derecho a hacerme sufrir de esa manera!

- Rarito -dijo Shizuka (OCde DianaLauraHPFan)

- Estoy feliz - susurró a Haibaku (mi OC) - Me escaparé el viernes al Shibuya-AX para ver a una banda llamada 12012. Es genial, nos dieron pases a los escenarios al estilo VIP, pero con todo y eso de que a Fabla le toca el turno nocturno, podré morir feliz.

- ¿Estás gastigdao? - dijo Haibaku

- No - dijo Dan - Pero Fabia está obsesionada con eso de que me gastiguen.

En eso, Rafe sacaun plato de... ¿Víceras de animales?

- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO? - Gritó Shun asustado y asqueado

- ¿QUé es eso? -dijo Rafe - Es lo que mantoene a la res de pie en el mundo - y se come parte del intestino grueso.

- Ughh - gimió de asco el pequeño Chibi Dan Kuso

- Debo irme de aquí - dijo Shun pero

- Espera Shun - dijo Haibaku y se dirigió hacia Shun y le da un papelito

- ¿qué es eso? - dijo Shun y lo lee

El papelito decía "Shun Kazami se compromete a una noche de juego gratis con Haibaku Ishida Kuso"

- Agh! - masculló Shun enojado

- Por favor - rogó Haibaku

- Haibaku, lo escribí en un ataque de pánico dentro del closet cuando te cantaron "Feliz Cumpleaños" - dijo Shun - No lo tomaste en serio ¿o sí? - en eso Haibaku mueve la cabeza de arriba a abajo en señal de afirmación con una mirada tierna. - Ay, escúchame bien. A cambio de éste te daré dos papelitos básicos para servicios futuros - en eso Haibaku le enseña decenas de papelitos que cabían en sus dos manos - ¿NANI? ¿Pero qué clase de rata eres? No sabes que estoy muy ocupado - en eso,la cara de Haibaku se volvió con ojos cristalizados - Ay! Está bien! - en eso, Se lleva a Haibaku a la mesa de la sala - Empezaré por quemar estos vales para abrazos. No necesito que me los restriegues en la cara.

Continuará

* * *

Shun: ¿Cómo Diantres vas a hacer algo como esto?

Yo: Pensé en todo amigo

Fabia: ¿Te falta originalidad excepto en FIESTA DE GOLPES y BAKUGAN NEW HOPES?

Yo: NO, TARADOS TÓRTOLOS!

Déjeme reviews, comentarios, consejos, sugerencias, NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE!

BYEEE!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo: ¿qué taaaaalll?

Fabia: Molesta

Yo: ¿Y ahora?

Fabia: ¿Cúando dejarás de hacer historias de manera compulsiva?

Yo:Cuando ya no tenga ideas XD

Disclaimer: BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE Y MENOS BUENA PARTE DE LA TRAMA, O NO HUBIERAN DECLARADO A RAFE CULPABLE XD

* * *

Continuaremos la historia que creo que dejé abandonada por cualquier razón XD

Estamos en el supermercado cuando una mujer coreana iba a coger un cereal cuando... Ren a agarró primero mientras subía de 135 a 160 yenes el precio del cereal.

- Lo siento, no le puedo dar ese paquete, está abierto - dijo Ren

- Yo nno lo veo abierto - dijo la mujer confundida

Ente eso, Ren se enfureció y apretó la caja lo suficiente como para abrir la caja - Ahora sí! - en eso la mujer se va indignada y Ren cambió su semblante al ver a Fabia.

- Ren, necesito que me cubras el viernes por la noche - dijo Fabia saludando a Ren - Es que quiero ver una película de la vida real - dijo eso último con voz melosa. Heather Lockey es una madre luchadora y desesperada que quiere recuperar a sus niños

- Espera! - murmuró Dan para sí - ¿Dijo viernes?

- No me gustaría que te la perdieras - dijo Ren con su tierna sonrisa - No dejé de llorar justo en la parte de... - pero Fabia lo calló con un "shhh" - de acuerdo, luego hablamos.

En eso Fabia se va y Dan se acerca - ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar que te haga eso?

- Le hubiera revelado el romance de la buena trabajadora social - dijo Ren aún metido en lo de la película.

- No es eso - dijo Dan - ¿por qué permites que ella abuse así de tí? Ni siquiera te dijo nada - y Ren todo confuso - Sólo asumió que se tomaría el viernes por la noche para que la cubras porque cree que no tienes nada mejor qué hacer más que cubrirla. Y eso NO está bien, todo el tiempo hace eso, abusa de tí de esa forma. No considera, es más, mucho tus sentimientos. ¿No te molesta, o sí?

- Ahora que lo dices, estoy un poco molesto - dijo Ren dudoso.

- Ahí está! - dijo Dan serio - Sabía que eras demasiado hombre para dejarla hacerlo! Enséñale que con Ren Krawler no se debe jugar!

- Gracias Dan por abrirme los ojos de nuevo - dijo Ren enojado - Despertaste al gigante dormido y está muy enojado.

Mientras en la casa Kazami Sheen

- 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! - Haibaku - Gané! - dijo Haibaku feliz y Shun sonríe tristemente. - Te derroté. Soy mejor que tú en el juego de la vida.

- Me alegra que te gustara eso - dijo Shun serio - Peor esperaré a que entiendas que las cosas no son así en la vida real - Haibaku hizo un sonido de incrédulo - Entiende, no puedes irrumpir en el zoológico, tomar un par de onces y BOOM, terminar en la Universidad como rector.

- Yo lo hice n.n - Haibaku

Shun suspiró - Haibaku, sólo trato de darte una lección sobre la vida.

- ¿Y esa limusina de color naranja al fin del camino es mía? - dijo Haibaku sin creerle pero sonriendo - Interesante.

- Ah sí? - dijo Shun creyendo que Haibaku lo retó, agarró una tarjetita y leyó falsamente... - Haibaku se va a su cama sin postre. Interesante. - Haibaku se molestó.

Ya en la escuela

Atención, habrá algo de Out of Character y un chico que no es de Bakugan

Rafe se dirigía hacia Yuki (de Beyblade Metal Fight)

- Rafe-sama! Aquí está tu lugar, calientito - dijo Yuki levantándose asustado - Y tu almuerzo dietético como lo pediste - Mostró un plato con comida.

- No gracias, traje el mío - dijo Rafe y sacó una bolsa de papel con cosas y Sangre! Y Yuki se asustó - ¿Qué? No puedes tener salchichas sangrientas sin la sangre, no? - Yuki negó con la cabeza - Vete a tu siguiente clase, las bancas del salón de ciencias están heladas - en eso Yuki corrió asustado, puso su mochila para ocultar la bolsa de salchichas sangrientas y en eso aparece Lena - ¿Es un desafío?

- Ah? - dijo Lena

- Si quieres tocarme, hazlo, pero te advierto, no apruebo las fotos - dijo Rafe

- No, sólo es que no soportaba ver a los demás comer carne - dijo Lena feliz

- Qué? - dijo Rafe - ¿Ese es el menú de hoy?

- ¿También eres vegetariano Rafe? - dijo Lena emocionada

- Ahhh - dijo Rafe nervioso - Sí - mintió y echó la bolsa de salchicha en el suelo - De sólo pensar en la carne y sentirla en mi legua se me hace revolver el estómago. Creí que era el único

- No estás sólo - dijo Lena tomando la mano de Rafe y este se sonrojó

Continuará

* * *

Yo: LAMENTO MI AUSENCIA, AHORA TRABAJO EN UN NUEVO MULTICROSSOVER PERO POR MIENTRAS LES DEJO ESTE NUEVO CAPI.

Déjeme reviews, comentarios, consejos, sugerencias, NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE!

BYEEE!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo: ¿qué taaaaalll?

Fabia: Molesta

Yo: ¿Y ahora?

Fabia: ¿Cúando dejarás de hacer historias de manera compulsiva?

Yo:Cuando ya no tenga ideas XD

Disclaimer: BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE Y MENOS BUENA PARTE DE LA TRAMA, O NO HUBIERAN DECLARADO A RAFE CULPABLE XD

* * *

Ya en el supermercado

Dan se dirigía hacia Ren

- ¿Hablaste con Fabia? - dijo Dan

- Hice algo mejor - dijo Ren sonriendo maliciosamente mientras veía a través de una jaula con peluches. En eso, Fabia empieza a escribir a lo lejos pero...

- Uy! La dichosa pluma no sirve!

- Jijiji - rió Ren maléficamente - Me pasé haciendo garabatos toda la noche, mira cómo se le viene el mundo encima - en eso, Fabia saca otra pluma - ¿Eh? No lo esperaba, pero ¿quién lo haría?

- ¿Eso es todo? - Así te desquitas de ella?

- Cálmate, es sólo la entrada en mi rico menú de "venganza" - Ren.

En eso, Fabia aprieta un botón. y la caja registradora se abre

- ¿Ah? - Ren - Qué raro. Se supone que se atoraría. No importa. Verás, su esponja está más seca que un hueso, jijijiji - dijo Ren riéndose al final y Dan fastidiado.

Casa Kazami/Sheen

- Me dieron tu mensaje en la escuela - dijo Haibaku - ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que lo averiguarás - dijo Shun, le mostró... el dichoso juego!

- ¿Interrumpiste mi exámen de álgebra?

- Esto es más importante que un exámen - Shun - Quiero que entiendas que tuviste mucha suerte la última vez. La vida no siempre es color de rosa, entre más rápido aprendas, mejor.

SUPERMERCADO

- Dan se dirigía hacia Ren y estaba molesto, el ojimel estaba leyendo una revista.

- Dan, ¿sabías que los tatuajes ya no se estilan? - Ren - No tenía idea.

- Leí que definitivamente Sí cubrirás a Fabia el viernes - dijo Dan - Creí que harías algo al respecto.

- Fabia ya ha sufrido suficiente - dijo Ren - Su gafete estuvo al revés toda la noche.

- ¿Quieres que te tomen en serio?

- Dan, me toman en serio

- No es así, en especial Fabia - Dan molesto - Ella no siente más que un profundo desprecio hacia tí!

- ¡NO ES CIERTO! - Gritó Ren yéndose

- AH, Sí! - Dijo Dan siguiéndolo - Dijo que la razón por la que te mira a los ojos es porque no soporta ver el resto de tí! ¡Y menos porque está todavía resentida por lo de la guerra entre Neathia y Gundalia!

- Eso dijo? - Ren asustado

- Eso! - dijo Dan - ¿Crees que no sabe que su gafete estuvo al revés? Apuesto a que sí, pero no le importa, sabe que el "MALDITO TRAIDOR TONTO FARSANTE Y MENTIROSO DE REN KRAWLER" fue quien lo hizo! ¡No le importas nada! ¡Sólo te odia! ¡Debes enfrentarlo! ¡SE UN VERDADERO VARÓN POR UNA VEZ EN TU MALDITA VIDA DE GUNDALIANO!

- ¡LA ODIO! - Gritó Ren y se fue llorando y gritando adolridamente y Dan sonrió y se dirigió al público lector - Eso es. Engañé y destruí al hombre para ir al concierto de 12012. - mira hacia donde se fue Ren y luego hacia los lectores de este fic - Le daré una camisa.

Casa Kazami Sheen

En la cocina, Rafe estaba rellenando los tomates con carne

- Dame los filetes, les quitaré el exceso de aceite y los colorearé de repollo - Rafe

- ¿Por qué no eres vegetariano por una vez en tu vida? - dijo Haibaku

- Sabes que me duele la cabeza si no como carne

- ¿Y crees que mentirle a Lena es un problema?

- Por favor, es como si ella usara maquillaje. - Rafe - No es por mí. Es su fantasía de mí. Quiero hacer realidad su fantasía. Dame la engrapadora.

Haibaku así hizo y Rafe engrapó los pollos asados con el gorro que usaría para la cita que tiene con Lena.

Continuará

* * *

Yo: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO XD XD XD

Déjeme reviews, comentarios, consejos, sugerencias, NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE!

BYEEE!


	4. Chapter 4

Yo: ¿qué taaaaalll?

Dan: Una cosa... En serio continuarás con este fic a pesar de que se te acabaran las ideas o te tienen vigilado?

Yo: Ninguna de las dos. Sólo se me ocurrió (si alguien lee esto y piensa que estoy ocultándome, NO ES CIERTO T-T)

Disclaimer: BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE Y MENOS BUENA PARTE DE LA TRAMA, O NO HUBIERAN DECLARADO A RAFE CULPABLE XD

* * *

En el parque

- Es una cita hermosa, ¿no es así, mi Rafe? - dijo Lena de manera coqueta pero inocente.

- Seguro. - dijo Rafe, Lena miró al otro lado y Rafe se comió una pechuga que tenía insertada con cinta adhesiva en uno de sus brazos (en esta escena, tiene una gorra) y en eso, Lena le agarra la gorra - Oye, dame mi gorra!

- ¿Quieres tu gorra? - dijo Lena juguetona - Ven por ella! - en eso Lena se va corriendo y Rafe la persigue. En eso se detienen y aparecen unos perros

- Qué lindos - dijo Lena muy melosa de paso

- Si, a quién le importan? - dijo Rafe y lena con cara de WTF? - ...Más que a nosotros? ¿Cuándo aceptaremos que los perros no son nuestros enemigos? - y los perros atacan a Rafe por las piernas y este inmóvil.

Lena solo se reía - Les agradas

- Si - dijo un Rafe nervioso - Creo que huelen cuánto amo a los animales - en eso se dirige a los perros - Lárguense bestias malditas - y Mira a Lena y ella la ve con cara de "qué ocurre?" y Rafe pone una cara sonriente y pasó de sonriente a horrorizado cuando vio un tocino en el gorro de Rafe que Lena trae puesto - a.. a... a-a-a-a-cabo de-de re-cor-cor-dar que... esa-no-no es m-mi go-go-gorra...

- ¿De qué hablas? - dijo Lena asustada

- Un loco vino a mi y me la dió - dijo Rafe mas nervioso - NO TENGO IDEA DE QUÉ HAY AHÍ ADENTRO!

Y Lena mira el dentro de la gorra y se horroriza

- Oh por Kami! - dijo Lena horrorizada - ¿Tocino?

- No es mío, lo juro! - dijo un Rafe nervioso - fue una trampa! - Y en eso, se le caen varios tipos de carne y pollo del pantalón. - Y eso tampoco es mío. Oh Dios mío. Esto es una conspiración.

Lena no sabía qué creer ahora así que se fue horrorizada y los perros al final rodearon a Rafe, ¿por qué? Sencillo, querían comer carne.

Ya en la casa, Shun estaba escribiendo nuevas tarjetas.

- ¿Qué haces? - dijo Fabia apareciendo

- Trato de poner en Haibaku valores triste y cobardemente por los inventores del juego. ¿Cómo aprenderán los niños de la vida real? No con cuentos de hadas tipo A, sino con HECHOS! Porque, no puedes jugar a "ve al circo y diviértete siendo irresponsable"

- ¿Encontré un tumor? - dijo Fabia leyendo una carta

- Eso te lleva a quimioterapia - Shun

- Ay, Ya Lena, supera tu fiebre vegetariana! ¿No crees que los animales son inocentes? Los llevaron al rastro por una razón. Y si crees que fe motín, estás alucinando - dijo Rafe apareciendo mientras llamaba por teléfono pero le colgaron - Hola - y colgó dirigiéndose a Shun y Fabia - No tenía respuesta para eso, ¿verdad? - y se fue mientras aparece Dan

- Dan, ¿has visto a Ren? - Fabia

- No, por qué? - Dan

- Dejó un mensaje lastimoso en la grabadora - dijo Fabia - Pero yo diría más patético, hipócrita y actuado que lastimoso. ¿Qué fue?

- "Dios, acerté con eso de que Fabia lo odia" - pensó Dan para sus adentros - creo que cambiar las formas de los vasos de helado circular a cónicas. Eso lo alteró - y en eso se fue dejando salir a Haibaku

- Shun, debo ir a "jugar" con Nicole - dijo Haibaku yéndose

- No, no y no - dijo Shun arrastrando a Haibaku - Donde vas a jugar será aquí. - Y le mostró el tablero con todo y todo y Haibaku quedó fastidiado, pero no tenía de otra, no era su casa.

Continuará

* * *

Yo: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO XD XD XD

Déjeme reviews, comentarios, consejos, sugerencias, NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE!

BYEEE!


End file.
